


Hobo With A Lawnmower

by sillyboyblue



Category: Hobo with a Shotgun (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Everything is the same except everything is alright.





	1. Chapter 1

He used to be a hobo and that is how they called him.

He came to Hope Town by train to start over and begin a new life in a city full of opportunities.

The chief of police made sure that he was welcomed properly under a row of applause and warm handshakes. It was a small town so everyone knew everyone. 

When the chief of police found out that the newcomer was homeless, he called the head of the Bear Hug Association for the Homeless. Her name was Abby.

The Hobo first met Abby on the day after his arrival, after spending a night in a hotel room that the local baker had booked for him.

She was younger than how he pictured her in his head. She was also a school teacher. Within a week she found him a job in a gardening shop. He specialized in lawnmowers and eventually started his own branch of the small enterprise : a home lawn mowing service. His slogan was : "You Grow It, I Cut It".

He eventually met the baker who had paid for the hotel room. He owned a big shop on the main avenue called "The Bake Show" where he worked with his younger brother and his two sons.

He introduced himself as "The Drake", because he was the one and only baker in town. His younger brother Logan was the delivery guy -- his son Slick was specialized in pastry cooking while his other son Ivan was specialized in cake frosting.

But Drake could tell that Ivan did not belong in the bakery. The young man had bigger dreams. 

Ivan wanted to be a professional figure skater. When his father gave him his first pair of skates for his twelfth birthday, he crossed the line that separated the hockey practice from the skating class and never turned back. 

Drake was doing his best to be a supportive father. He was always sitting at the front row during competitions. He would have done anything for his son. He would have sold the bakery to give him a chance of pursuing a professional career if they ran out of money to pay for lessons. He was saving up to send Ivan to a prestigious figure skating school out of town one day.

Slick was committed to his job at the bakery. He was always on time and ready to work. He was famous for his crème brûlée and bananas flambées. Kids always made a stop at the bakery after school because Slick charged his crèmes brûlées half of the original price to them. On some days he even handed out free sweets.

The children all knew Ivan and Slick because the two brothers often volunteered to look after them on school trips. The two brothers taught the kids how to toast marshmallows on the campfire.

Abby knew she could rely on the sons of Drake. Whenever she found a lost toy at school, she gave it to Slick so that he could store it at the back of the shop until its owner came asking for it. However many toys were never claimed, so Slick had a growing collection of unwanted toys and no one to play with them. Abby had suggested that he should donate them to charity. If a toy had not been claimed after a year, Slick donated it to a local association called "Everybody Loves Christmas" that collected toys to give them out to kids who would not get any present for Christmas -- and not because they had been naughty. The head of the association was a middle-aged woman with a son called Otis.

Otis used to play hockey with Ivan. He was the youngest of the team and also the smallest. Ivan was pretty big already for his age. One day, Ivan crashed into Otis as he was trying to score. Otis fell on the ice and broke his arm. 

It was Drake who drove Otis to the hospital since Otis' mother did not have a car. Ivan was not proud of himself but his father reassured him that it was an accident and that he had done nothing wrong.

It turned out that Otis was Slick's best friend at school and that he had snuck him in the bakery a few times when his father was not watching. One day Slick accidentally knocked Otis into a bag of flour. Logan had witnessed them but promised not to tell Drake if the boys cleaned up -- so they did.

A decade had passed and they were still friends. Otis had dropped out from high school and spent his days playing video games at the arcade center. No one beat him at Double Dragon.

Slick's future was all mapped out but if he happened not to take the head of his father's bakery, he would have liked to become a police officer. The chief of police was a friend of his father's and had often played baby-sitter for Slick and Ivan. He used to buy them toys for Christmas. Slick had played with his miniature police cars for hours. Now that the Drake boys were older, they got comic books for Christmas. Ivan's favorites were the adventures of The Plague, two mysterious avengers in a full suit of armor on motorcycles. Rip and Grinder were the epitome of cool. Ivan wondered if he became good enough of a figure skater, they would make him a comic book hero.


	2. Chapter 2

The Everybody Loves Christmas Association organized a Christmas party every year in Hope Town.

This year, Drake dressed up as Santa Claus to hand out gifts from a sleigh that his brother Logan and Abby had built to the children of the association. His sons Ivan and Slick handed out home-made slices of bûche de Noël and Christmas cookies dressed like elves. 

The children of the Association had crafted many Christmas decorations for the party, including a giant red and green piñata. Each child took a turn to swing at it with a baseball bat until it broke open and released at least five pounds of candy canes and chocolate coins.

The Hobo gave a large bouquet of white and yellow flowers to Abby.  
"You'll put them in your classroom."

Abby gave a small brown teddy bear to the Hobo.  
"You can hug this one."

Drake gave Ivan and Slick aprons with their names embroided on them -- a black one for Slick and a white one for Ivan. Slick also received a VHS of his favorite movie and Ivan a brand new pair of skates that he decided to try out immediately on the skating rink.

The children's eyes shone with wonder as they gathered around the rink to watch him.

Abby, Ivan and Slick received tons of drawings and small items from the children. One had even gone as far as making small figures of them out of modeling clay.

Ivan's favorite gift from the kids was a colorful comics made by Otis' younger brothers and sisters in which he was a superhero in skates who fought bad guys with ice super powers. He later learned that Otis had also participated in the making of what could be a future comic book.

The party ended with a firework worthy of the National Holiday.

Each year the Hobo thought that each Christmas in Hope Town had been the best of his life, and the next one always managed to be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine requested Drake dressed as Santa Claus with Slick and Ivan as elves.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Berilac for coming up with this idea


End file.
